After purchasing a twenty three (23) foot sailboat in October 1987, I was concerned about below water line maintenance of the hull, fin keel, rudder skeg, and rudder, prior to commissioning the boat, the below water line areas were painted with an Environmental Protection Agency approved anti-fouling boat bottom paint. After which the boat was placed in the water and secured in its slip. After three (3) or four (4) weeks a noticeable color change (darker) started covering the bottom paint. This was marine slime and algae accumulation. In spite of numerous boat outings this accumulation persisted. I consulted with a number of marina operators, sailboat owners, marine equipment store sales people, and catalogues. It was revealed that this accumulation is a normal occurrence when a boat remains in the water. And, the only means for cleaning a boat bottom is to, (1) get into the water and scrub, (2) hire a diver to get into the water and scrub, (3) dry dock/haul out, (4) scrub from a raft alongside. All of the aforementioned was unacceptable to me due to, (1) time factor, (2) expense, (3) discomfort. Clinging marine slime and algae adversely effects boat performance by creating excessive hull to water friction. And is especially noticeable in a sailboat as the wind is its source of power.
Due to my need for a cleaning device which is commercially unavailable for this purpose, I invented this boat bottom cleaning device. Since October 1987 to the present time, I have used this original and only known device of its kind for my own personnel use to my complete satisfaction. My boat is in a slip located in the Long Creek Navigational Channel in Virginia Beach, Va. During numerous instances while operating my invention, many boaters passing slowly by in this channel voiced positive comments, including suggestions that I should apply for a patent. I am also encouraged by friends, family members, and individuals walking by and taking the time to observe my boat bottom cleaning process.
I engaged the services of a patent attorney to perform a "search" to determine if an invention resembling mine is actively patented. Please refer to attorneys report of July 5, 1988. Findings relative to the four (4) patents for boat bottom cleaning devices reveal that the unique shape of my design comprising an obtuse geometric form provides, (1) a high degree of structural strength, (2) adequate clearance during operation as no part of the device frame will make unwanted contact with the boat hull inward variable contour, (3) the bristles to contact all under water areas with the two (2) position (90 degrees and horizontal) positive locking brush head while the user is positioned on or within a boat, (4) a high degree of leverage by means of coordinated body arching and vertical movements.
The four (4) following patents were uncovered in a search for related patents concerning this patent application.
U.S. Ser. No. 637,702 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,420 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,047 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,213